Dream a Little Dream
by hollie1974
Summary: Imaginary scene from Ship of Fran's...Niles/C.C. Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Dream a Little Dream.... (Imaginary scene from Ship of Fran's)

C.C. tossed in her bed, unable to sleep with Yetta snoring and smacking her lips in her sleep. She was going to kill Niles for this. That's all there was to it. He was dead. Her frustration swelled to a new level when Yetta began muttering in her sleep.

That's it, thought C.C. I am going to give that Pillsbury Doughboy a piece of my mind. Not bothering to grab her robe but making sure to grab a drink (despite her room not having a wet bar, she always kept some booze on hand), she slammed out of the room.

Arriving at the door to Niles suite, she raised her hand to pound on the door, but stopped herself. Why should she warn him? Maybe he didn't lock his door. Then she could just jump his shit and wake him from a peaceful sleep all at the same time. Laughing, she tried the door handle. Much to her surprise, it turned.

She eased herself into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. The first thing to assail her senses was the smell of lavender. What the hell? She then noticed, candles burning on the bedside tables. Lavender?? She pictured him more a eucalyptus or sandalwood kind of guy, but lavender? Oh well, not like it matters. She began crossing the room to where he slept. As her eyes fell upon him, she stopped and her breath caught in her throat. She felt her face flush and her knees grow weak as she looked at him. She knew he was handsome, but without that constant scowl on his face, the one he always had when she was around, he was gorgeous! Her eyes traced the lines of his face, wondering what it would feel like to run her hand along those same lines. She felt herself getting very aroused. How would it feel to kiss those lips, to run her tongue down his...WHAT THE HELL! She eyed her drink suspiciously. Did someone drug her? Maybe Yetta dropped some Viagra in her booze? She quickly set her drink down. She had a reason for being here and that was NOT to get herself sexually frustrated. Which she must be, considering that just looking at Niles was turning her on. She had a job to do and she was going to do it. However she needed to calm down a bit first, she didn't want to wake him up looking like a dog in heat. That would not be cute.

She walked past the bed, careful to keep her gaze off Niles and began to inspect the room. With each passing minute, she was getting more and more angry. The room was huge, especially compared to the little hole in the wall she was sharing with the old woman. It had a wet bar and a Jacuzzi. Not that she wanted to see Yetta in a Jacuzzi, yuck, but if she had to share a room with the old woman she could put the wet bar to good use. Finally, feeling in control of herself, she sat down on the bed behind Niles.

She reached a hand out, fully intending to shake him rudely awake and start jumping his shit, however apparently her hand had other ideas. She found instead that she was gently rubbing his arm, almost caressing it. She was about to jump up and leave the room when Niles rolled over on his back and looked up into her eyes.

"Why do you do this every night? Come to me in my dreams, but never in reality! Torment me like this!" Niles said in a husky with emotion voice, his eyes burning into hers. He slowly reached a hand up and caressed her cheek. C.C. was too stunned to move. He thought he was dreaming??

"I suppose I should be happy I get you, even in this respect. For I know I will never have you in reality. My heart aches when I wake up and find that it is only a dream. However if I have these dreams for the rest of my life then I will truly die a happy man."  
His finger traced her lips, and then the back of his fingers brushed her cheek. C.C. shuddered, her anger quickly forgotten, replaced now by a desire that threatened to consume her. Her nipples hardened, she felt a flush creep over her features as her lips began to throb with the need to be kissed. "You are so beautiful. Sometimes it hurts me to look at you, you're beauty is so great. If I live to be a thousand I will never see anything that could ever match your beauty."

At those words, C.C. lost the last remaining shreds of reason. Many people had told her she was beautiful, but never like that or with such sincerity. She reached out and gently caressed him, running her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes as a shudder of desire ran through him.

"Niles, I, oh, Niles please kiss me!" C.C. said urgently in a strangled whisper. That was all the urging that Niles needed. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her down on the bed next to him. His lips teasingly brushed against hers, then he covered her face in gentle kisses. His hands brushed lightly over her breasts, just barely touching her nipples. She couldn't take much more of this. She moaned in frustration and in pleasure. He grinned down at her, knowing what she wanted but not ready to give it to her yet. His lips brushed against her collarbone only to begin a slow travel up her neck. C.C.'s moans soon turned to growls as her passion and frustration grew. His mouth was getting closer every minute. Soon he was nibbling right below her chin. If he didn't kiss her soon she felt sure that she would just throw him back on the bed and take what she wanted.

He once again brushed briefly across her lips, and then made a trail down her neck with light gentle kisses. His trail ended by her breasts. He nipped at her nipples through the flimsy material of her nightgown. C.C. shuddered and groaned, her hands balling into fists.

As if sensing that she was at a breaking point, Niles quickly brought his lips to hers. He thrust his tongue between her parted lips and C.C. thought she was going to orgasm right there. She grabbed the back of his head, making sure he wasn't going anywhere as she drank in all the passion he gave and begged for more. His hands began tugging at her nightgown straps and she obligingly lowered her arms so he could get the straps off her. He slipped the nightgown down and off her, with her panties following, enjoying the moan she issued as he palmed her breasts. With a finger and a thumb on both nipples, he began gently pinching them. C.C. arched her back as her tongue rapidly flicked over his. He began pinching her nipples harder, rougher. C.C. threw her head back, letting out a breath of air that sounded more like a hiss through her clenched teeth. Niles, taking advantage of her exposed neck, dipped his head down, nibbling and biting at her neck. C.C.'s hand clenched his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh, totally forgetting that leaving marks on him would be fatal, if she wanted him to think this was all a dream. Her moans grew louder, her body movement wilder, her excitement higher as his head moved lower. He took a nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it as he held it with his teeth. C.C. suddenly stopped all movement, her eyes flying wide open as pleasure rocked her body. She felt a finger very, very lightly stroking downwards over her clit. She began to shake. She couldn't take this teasing anymore. She needed him and she needed him now.

"Niles...oh dear god! I need you now, oh please." she begged.

"Not yet, my beauty." he said releasing her hold on her nipple and slithering down her body. She fought the urge to scream when she felt his breath against her clit. He opened her up and very lightly flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Niles, please don't do this to me. I can't take anymore. PLEASE!" She half screamed, half moaned.

"All you had to say was please," he said with a chuckle. He covered he clit with his mouth and flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit. She started to orgasm as soon as he touched her. She grabbed the back of his head and bucked her hips for all she was worth. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as scream after scream emerged from her throat. As her orgasm ended, her eyes flew open. She was cumming again! She had never had a multiple orgasm a day in her life. This was all so intense! All thought left her mind as the pleasure engulfed her. Finally, after 5 times, her body gave up. She pulled Niles away from her by his hair and drug him back up beside her.

"Oh woman, you drive me mad," he whispered to her.

Their mouths met, tongues mingled. C.C. tasting herself in Niles mouth brought all the passion back in a hurry. She moaned deeply and pressed her body against his. He began to roll her on her back in an attempt to mount her, but C.C. had other ideas. C.C. took his shoulders in her hands and rolled him on his back.

She looked down at him, her eyes half-lidded in passion. "One good lick deserves another, don't ya think?" She smiled, nipped at his lip and began making her way down his body. Her tongue trailed a path following her breasts until she reached his shaft. She let out a small gasp of surprise at the size of him. He wasn't very long, but was he ever thick. C.C. tried to encircle his member with her hand and found that one hand wouldn't do it. Grinning, she leaned forward, flicking her tongue over the sensitive area, where the head meets the shaft. Very gently and lightly at first, then harder and faster. Niles was moans and grunts filled the air as she continued to taunt his member. She then ran her tongue up and down the length of him, occasionally stopping to give his balls a few licks. When he began to pant and tremble, she knew he had enough and it was time to get serious. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she engulfed his dick. Up and down her mouth rode on him, until she could tell he was ready to blow. Gasping, he reached down to remove her head, but anticipating this move, C.C. hands met his half way and tangled her fingers with his.

"C.C. I can't hold back much longer!" he said, his voice thick with passion.

She briefly drew her head back, eyes meeting his, a wicked glint in hers, "I don't want you to hold back. Allow me to drink all you have." Her mouth once again busy pleasuring him.

"Oh my GOD!" he shouted as he exploded, thrusting deeper into her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair as his hips jerked in time with his erupting shaft as his seed shot down her throat. She could feel her throb with every shot, his taste only further fanning her flames.

Once he stopped cumming, C.C. climbed on top of him, grinning. "I am not done with you yet," she said confidently. After all, if he thought this was a dream, then there was no reason for him to lose his passion... or erection for that matter.

He suddenly seized her arms and rolled over, so that she was beneath him. He brought his face inches from hers and said, "Ditto." He settled between her legs and with one thrust, was buried inside her.

She gasped and shuddered as he filled her more than she had ever been filled before. Because of his size, every time he withdrew and thrust in her again, there was friction on her clit, which soon sent her into orgasm number 6. Forgetting everything but the pleasure she was feeling, she recklessly dug her nails into his back, while biting his shoulder. Niles's moans got louder and his thrusts got faster. "Oh god, C.C., I love you so." he whispered into her ear.

"Oh Niles, my love." she whispered in return.

His thrusts became more urgent, his tempo faster. He was slamming into her so hard so wondered briefly if they were going to break the bed. He suddenly pulled her into his arms and sat up on his legs, so she was straddling his lap. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down as he thrust up. He threw back his head and groaned out his pleasure as he started cumming, his hips jerking in time with his jerking cock. He buried his head in her neck, gently sucking as waves of passion flowed over him.

Once his passion was spent, he laid her back down and lay on his back, pulling her along with him. As he drifted back off to sleep, he kept whispering "My beautiful little C.C." repeatedly. Once he was quietly snoring, C.C. slid out of his embrace. She quickly removed as much evidence as she could of their lovemaking.

She went to stand over Niles, looking down at him. She couldn't believe that he loved her. No way. It was just something he said in the heat of passion. Yes, that was it. She gently stroked his hair and leaned down, kissed him on the cheek. She was about to leave the room when she remembered the candles. Niles was NOT smart leaving candles burning on a ship while sleeping. She blew both of them out and smirked wondering what he would think in the morning. After all, the candles would be out and she couldn't remove the traces of lovemaking left on his body. Never once thinking that he might figure out what happened was more than a dream.

As she quietly shut the door, she decided to go to her room, change and head to the bar. She had A LOT she needed to think about and all before morning.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Dream a Little Dream part 2

After having stopped in her room to change, C.C. sat back in her chair at a table in the bar, sipping her second drink. She was no closer to figuring out what she was going to do than she was an hour ago when she left Niles room. A shadow fell over her interrupting her train of thought. She jerked back and gasped as a figure loomed over her. Niles stood there, towering over her like a God of war, eyes blazing. She read anger and something else in them. What, she wasn't quite sure.

"What just happened here?" Niles voice was calm, only further adding to her anxiety.

"I assure you, I have no clue what you are talking about." C.C. said, a little loud than she meant to.

"Really? Then why did you look so startled to see me, hmm?"

"I was...just surprised you left your room looking like that." she snapped with a smirk.

"So you are telling me you were not in my room about an hour or so ago?"

"What are you, nuts?!" she sneered. "Why would I be in your room? Trust me, watching Yetta sleep would be far more entertaining than anything I would ever do with you." inwardly wincing at what she just said, knowing Niles would jump on it. Shit! She wasn't ready for this!

"Who said we were doing anything? And tell me." he said, reaching to the left side of her neck, brushing her hair back, revealing what was undoubtedly a small hickey slightly behind her ear and smirking. "I suppose you got that from a burn on a curling iron?"

C.C. eyes widen. "What are you talking about??" He took her hand and led her to the bar, where there was a mirror. He pointed out what he was talking about. C.C. stood there gaping in horror at the evidence.

Niles leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing C.C. to have a flurry of emotions course through her, none of which she was ready to deal with. "I gave you that. You know how I know? Dreams don't leave teeth and nail marks." His eyes met hers in the mirror and for one terrible second C.C. thought for sure she was going to faint.

"Ya know what," C.C. said pushing away from Niles, forcing herself to feel only one emotion, one that never let her down. Anger. "I don't want to discuss this right now." With that, she stormed out of the bar.

Niles stood there not sure what to do next. He had expected her to yell, argue, and even rage at him. But, just to storm off? He never thought that would happen. He started to sit down at the bar, but changed his mind. To hell with this, he thought. They were both adults and if he knew nothing else, he knew he enjoyed what just happened and he was pretty sure she did too. He turned and left the bar, searching for C.C.

He found her standing on the deck, starring out at the black inkiness of the night. She spoke without turning around; anger had given away to sadness. "Did you ever wish you could just fall into a void like that? Into nothing but blackness? Feel and think nothing? I try to achieve that with drinking but it never works."

Niles heart went out to her. Her voice was weak, she sounded in pain. Her reached up and tentatively touched her shoulder. She turned to face him and to his surprise and horror, there were tears streaming down her face.

"You want to know what just happened? I know what happened, but why it happened, I have no DAMNED clue. Happy now? I have no idea what possessed me to do...to do...what I did with you!" Straightening her spine and swiping her tears away, she hissed "I am C.C. Babcock and I certainly do not do things like that with servants!"

Letting out a sigh, he replied. "Why do we have to understand it? Look, C.C. I understand the position you are in and I am asking for nothing more from you but just one night. You and I as nothing more than a man and a woman. We can try to figure it all out later or just forget the whole thing, after. But on this night, let's just be a man and a woman, not aristocrat and servant. I felt something in there that I will not even begin to question, but I would like to feel it one more time, if I am to never feel it again." He was not buying into her anger, not this time. There was too much at stake for games.

As C.C. listened to his words, her anger vanished. In some weird, twisted way his words made sense. Or maybe they made sense only because she wanted them to. It didn't matter. She knew she wanted him, even if only one more time.

Her eyes a met his and he saw that old fire in them. "Ok." was all she said. Before she could say anything else, Niles mouth crushed down on hers. He bombarded her senses. His scent, his feel, his taste. Her hand came up to rake through his hair, her tongue shooting in and out of his mouth in an ancient dance of lovers. They both finally came up for air, the sounds of their panting the only noise in the deep night.

"I think," C.C. said in between pants, "we had better move this to your room."

"Oh I don't know," said Niles. "I have never made love on the deck of a ship." a wicked glint in his eye.

C.C. laughed. "As much fun as that sounds like, I wouldn't want to take a chance on being interrupted. I want to concentrate on just being with you, nothing else." Her voice dropping to sexy whisper.

"Well then, let's go. I don't know how much longer I can stand here looking at you without ripping your clothes off and taking you right here." The look in his eyes only backing up his words.

C.C. felt a little thrill at those words. Never had she been with someone whose passion for her was so great they could not control themselves. Nor had she been with anyone that she did not choose. That was, until tonight. She certainly did not want to be attracted to Niles. However, she was having a hard time fighting it. And just for tonight, she wouldn't. She would serve herself to him, mind, body and soul.

As Niles led her back to his room, C.C. was in mental turmoil. She knew, deep down, that she never wanted this to end, and that she didn't want this to just be one night. However, because of circumstances she knew it must. Maybe after she got sometime to think about things, maybe they could work something out. Little did she know that after tonight, it would be years before they once again acknowledged their attraction to each other. C.C. pushed all future thought aside as they entered the room. She let out a small gasp of surprise. Almost every tabletop in the room was covered with lit candles. There were bubbles in the Jacuzzi and soft music playing in the background. She didn't question how he knew that this would happen. She was just so flattered by what he did to make the already romantic atmosphere, even more so.

Niles smiled at her surprise. He took her hand and began leading her across the room. He smile widened as he recalled when he realized his nightly dream on this night had been a reality. He had awoke to the smell of smoke (from the candles that C.C. had blew out) and the quite shutting of his door. He had, at first thought that it had just been a neighboring shipmate, shutting their door. That was, until he moved. He then felt a slight ache on his shoulder. He had ran his hand up his shoulder to feel something that felt quite a lot like teeth marks. He leapt from his bed, switched on the bedside light and ran over to the mirror. There, in the light of his room, he saw teeth marks on his shoulder and scratch marks on both shoulders and his chest. He had turned slowly around to reveal more marks on his back. Then, he stared in surprise, to see C.C.'s panties lying at the bottom of his bed. And of course the half finished drink on his nightstand. He had sat on his bed and contemplated what to do. He knew he felt something very powerful with her, whether it was an all-consuming lust or something more, he wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure of was that she felt it too. That is when he setup this room like this and went to find her. The only thing he had been angry about was that after sharing something like this, he had found her in the bar, boozing away.

Niles was pulled out of his thoughts when C.C. stopped and turned to him. "Niles," C.C. said, lifting her hand and indicating the changes in the room. "this is amazing."

Niles stepped closer to her, his breath gentle on her face and replied. "All in an hour's work, my dear."

Their eyes locked and that was all it took. Suddenly they were in each other's arms, mouth locked, hands hungrily roaming each other's body. They're muffled moans filled the room as their kisses grew more and more passionate. Niles pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into C.C.'s eyes.

"Undress for me, C.C." Niles said.

As she gazed into his eyes, she could tell this was something that he really wanted and she was only too happy to comply. It wasn't very often that any man made her feel so damned sexy. She gently pushed him back until his legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. She stepped back a few feet and just continued to gaze at him, allowing his suspense to grow. The very slowly she began undoing the buttons on her black blouse. One by one she undid them, however she held her blouse closed not even allowing him a teasing peek. Finally, when she reached the last one, she fully opened the blouse and peeled it off her body. She noted the fires leaping in her lover's eyes and soaked it up like a dry sponge.  
She unhooked her bra in the front and allowed it to fall on to the floor by her blouse. Reaching behind her, she unzipped her skirt, carefully keeping her eyes on Niles face for his reaction. Upon returning to her cabin when she changed out of her nightgown and into this outfit, she skipped the whole underwear part. She dropped the skirt in a pool around her feet.

Niles sat at the end of the bed, fists clenched as he tried to keep himself from jumping off the bed and taking her on the floor of his room. He allowed his gaze to slowly travel up from frame, taking her in. Never in his life had he ever been so awestruck with beauty. nor had he ever been so horny, yet he practiced restraint. He wanted this night to be special for C.C. He wanted this to be a night she never forgot. He wanted to be the man she never forgot.

"Please sit down on the bed. There is something I need to get." Niles said, his voice betraying his calm. C.C. went at sat at the head of the bed, curling her arms around her knees, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Niles rose and walked over to the wet bar. Opening the small fridge, he pulled out a small container of strawberries and another container of chocolate. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to C.C. He gently pulled her arms away from her legs. He took a strawberry out of the package and held it up, between them.

"So beautiful, so sweet." Niles said, but he was looking at C.C. and not at the strawberry. He swirled the strawberry in the chocolate. He held the strawberry away from his body, leaned over and kissed her passionately. C.C. already having experienced his skills as a lover was ready for him. She attempted to pull him down on her, but he drew back.

"Not yet, love." he said with a grin. He brought the strawberry to her breast and smeared some chocolate upon her areola, swirling it around her nipple.  
C.C. let out a low moan as the cold substance hit her skin. This was positively erotic, she thought to herself. He set the strawberry in the container of chocolate. He grabbed her shoulders and gently lowered her to the bed. He leaned over her and in slow sensual movements, began removing the chocolate from her breast. His hands were everywhere, on her arms, neck, and cheek, then to tangle in her hair. Her hands crept into his hair, using it to pull him closer. Suddenly she grinned as a thought crossed her mind. She could be erotic too. She grabbed one of his hands and held it in front of her. She reached into the container of chocolate and gathered some on her fingers. She smeared some of it on two of his fingers. He stopped what he was doing to look up at her curiously. She smiled at him, then took his fingers into her mouth, sucking all the chocolate off. He gasped. The mix of her hot breath and warm moist mouth on his fingers was almost his undoing. He shuddered as he fought his body, trying to force it to bend to his will. His cock jerked in her direction as if it was a magnet and she was metal. She gave a little laugh watching him fight himself. She pulled his fingers down so his open palm faced her. She began making little circles on it with her tongue.

Niles groaned out, "Woman, would you please stop it? I am not going to be able to control myself much longer!"

"So who said you should?" C.C. said. "After all we have all night, don't we?"

Before Niles knew what was happening, he was on his back, with her straddling him, his cock buried deep inside her. She looked so beautiful, so sexy. She sent him a 'cat that ate the canary' grin, then flexed her muscles. Niles moaned and dug his fingers into her thighs as her muscles gripped and released him. Deciding that he had, had enough of that. She rose up on him, till he was almost out of her, then very slowly, lowered her weight back down on him, inch by inch. At the same time, she clenched her muscles, making herself very tight. They both let out a groan. She repeated the moment a few more times, but Niles, not being able to take it anymore grabbed her hips in his hand and said "I think it's time to increase the tempo, don't you?" And not giving her a chance to answer, began bucking up as he dragged her down, fast and hard. C.C. threw her head back, mouth opening in a silent scream, her hands gripping his forearms as an orgasm ripped over her with such power, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to remain up right. Niles, watched her withering in pleasure and thought 'now I know what a Goddess looks like when she cums.' As her orgasm ebbed away, she placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned over, looking at him.

"I think it's your turn." she said as she began grinding her hips in earnest. The mix of her words and motion were his undoing. He let out a howl and jerked his body upward as he began releasing himself into her. Using her muscles, C.C. milked his cock in time with it's throbbing. Niles grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. Gently using her hair, he pulled her head back and bit into her neck as shot after shot, he poured into her. She hissed and ran her nails down his arms. He released his grip on her neck and began kissing the spot as he let out a satisfied sigh. They wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

End-part 2--part 3 cumming, er coming soon! lol 


	3. Chapter 3

Dream A Little Dream...part 3

C.C. rolled over in the bed, blindly reaching for Niles. Her hands, however gasped nothing but sheets. Where is that...that.... that.... sex machine, she thought with a giggle. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Where was that man? She glanced at the clock. 3:30 am. Good. They still had a few hours left. She rolled over so she was faced down on the spot where Niles had slept, inhaling his scent.

"So are you just going to roll around in my bed by yourself or are you going to come join me?" A voice asked from the other side of the room. "I even got you a glass of champagne."

C.C. propped herself up on an elbow and smiled at the sight of Niles in the Jacuzzi. "Hi there, handsome." She said quietly.

Niles breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful, so lovely. He loved her, he knew without a doubt. He looked away from her as tears gathered in his eyes. He knew this was just a one-night deal and he wanted so much more with her. He set the glass down and dunked under the water, washing away his tears. Upon surfacing, he saw C.C. making her way to the Jacuzzi. She slipped in next to him and took a long drink out of the glass.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, setting her glass back down, looking at him. Her eyes glowing in the candlelight.

"Not very long."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Her hand reached out under the water for his.

He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I just wanted to watch you sleep. You are so beautiful. What I said earlier this evening is true. Not just about your beauty."

"Everything you said?" C.C. said cocking an eyebrow.

Niles dropped his head and looked into the water. "Yes." he whispered. He brought his head back up and let out a sigh. "C.C., if this just going to be for one night, we need to head this conversation in another direction."

The sadness in his voice cut C.C. like a knife. It also made her aware of her own sadness. She reached out and gently stroked his cheek. "Some things, Niles were never meant to be," she said slightly above a whisper.

Niles nodded and drew her to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then laid his head on her shoulder and just held her. He wanted this moment to last forever. Her scent, the feel of her skin against his, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the thudding of her heart.

C.C. stroked Niles hair with her hand, while an emotional battle raged inside her. Life was so unfair! she thought to herself. She could see herself having a wonderful life with Niles. But, as she told him, it was not meant to be. Right? She shook her head. Of course it wasn't. What was she thinking??

They remained there for some time just holding each other. Then in one motion, Niles stood up, lifting C.C. in his arms. He carried her out of the Jacuzzi and laid her down on the lush carpet. There on the carpet they not only united their bodies, but their souls as well. This time it wasn't just sex. It was love making of the highest order. Their spirits entwined, leaving each of them wondering how they would live life without the other. C.C. pulled Niles close to her, wishing she could just pull herself into him. If she could, then she could live life with him and never have to worry about what others thought. But she knew, as she told him earlier, that it just wasn't meant to be. Reluctantly, she looked at the clock. 5:00 am, time for her to go. She must steel herself. She knew she had to make this break quick or it would be more painful for both of them. For Niles, she would not drag this out. She gently kissed him then rose to her feet. She began getting dressed.

"Do you have to leave already?" He asked.

She didn't answer him, just continued to get dressed.

"C.C. please speak to me...." Niles said.

She finished getting dressed. She walked over to him, without a word. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, allowing her body to say the things that her mouth could not. Then with a quite sob she turned and fled the room.

Niles sat down at the foot of his bed with a sigh, his head in his hands.

Later that day.................

C.C. stepped out onto the deck. Her slim figure taking long strides, looking very much like a woman on a mission. And she was. Her eyes scanned the deck for Niles. She wanted to get this over with now, while she had to guts, while it only hurt a little bit. She had to do this for his own good, and for hers as well.

Then she spotted him. Quickly she walked in his direction. When his eyes met hers, she felt love well up in her soul, but she pushed the emotion down. This was not the time.

"What the hell are you looking at?" C.C. demanded as she reached his side.

The pain she saw in his eyes cut her to the quick, but she knew what she had to do. Her voice cold, she said to him "Aren't you a little old to be up her scoping out the teenie's in bikini's? Makes you a perverted old man, doesn't it?"

He looked at her in shock, and then quickly recovered. Looking her up and down he replied, "I suppose, but only when there is something worth watching."

Good, she thought. She turned away and walked back to her room. Shutting and locking the door, she leaned back on it and allowed her sobs to come.

The end............................(keep reading, there is a PS from the author)

Hiya folks,

Most of my stories will have happy endings, however when I write about an episode in the show I feel I must make the ending coincide with the story line. Hence why this story ended as it did. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Hollie


End file.
